The Batman III(Movie)
Plot Summary Edward Nygma is a psychiatrist who travels to Gotham. Doctor Edward Nygma is author of "Riddle Me This What Do We Really Mean?" with a pet rat accompanying him. At the Night, On Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne watching a local Gotham talk show with Dr. Edward Nygma as a guest, talking about Batman. Nygma accurately theorizes that Batman must be motivated by a traumatic loss wrought by violent crime, but goes on to claim that Batman's costumed vigilantism is primarily an exercise in power and control for his own benefit, rather than anyone else's. Meanwhile, Harvey Dent is going to put Former Corrupt Mayor, Hamilton Hill on the Bars Forever. His Sucsessor is former City Councilman who was Rival Candidate for mayor of Hamilton Hill, Arthur Reeves. A mysterious serial killer who calls himself "The Riddler," is murdering people in Gotham, hoping to get Batman’s attention, He leaves a note on his victims body that is written a Riddle. Batman is called by the Bat-Signal to meet with Dent and police Captain Jim Gordon and discuss about this Riddler. Meanwhile, Dick Grayson decide to do not tell Bruce that he knows he is Batman, But he reveals it to Alfred and Dick creates a costume with his former acrobat Circus that includes a hood, basing it on Robin Hood, but Alfred points out that an opponent can easily pull the hood down over his head. Alfred tells him to lose the hood and names him "Robin." Like his Real Legall name. Bruce gets a visit from Julie Madison, an old friend from his College year, and Alfred tells him he has two choices: lead a normal life as Bruce Wayne, or protect Gotham as Batman. Bruce Decides to first, Bring this Riddler to the Law, Then take off his mask Once and for all, Forever. Harvey Recieves some Riddles and Unknown Phone calls. He calls Batman for Backup and say he need his help. The Riddler Killing goes to Corrupt Police forces. the ex-Police Officer Stan Merkel is found hanged from his stairs in his mansion, another riddle is on his chest. This evidence make People think that Harvey Dent is The Riddler, even Gordon, But Batman doesn't Believe it. This make Dent's Angry. Finally, The Day of Hamilton Hill trial Came. Hamilton managed to retrieve a hidden flask of acid and threw it on Dent. Batman had become aware of this plot, and ran through the courtroom to save Dent, but he arrived too late. The acid splashed against the left side of the DA's face, and horribly disfigured it, while the right side was protected by Dent's notepad. The acid burned far enough through his head that part of his brain was damaged, making Dent half psychotic and homicidal. At the hosptial, when the doctor unraveled the bandages around Dent's head, he is horrified to see the left half of the DA's face hideously disfigured. He bursts out of his hosptial room, with his fiancee asking him what happened. The moment Gilda saw Harvey's scarred face, she had a heart attack and died. Harvey would be sent to Arkham Asylum for the treatment. Mayor Reeves Decide to Change Dent being the Gotham District Attorney, Janice Porter, former girlfriend of Harvey has replaced Him as Gotham City's District Attorney and despises Batman's methods, although Commissioner Gordon tries to sway her opinion. The Riddler Continues his Killing and this time he targeted the Dent's men. Now, the People believes that Harvey Dent wasn't the Riddler. Arthur Reeves Decide to choose Harvey Bullock the one who finds the Riddler. Batman goes to investigate Hill. He asks who is the Riddler but he replies that he don't know and Just someone gave him a flask of acid and wrote on a paper to scare Harvey Dent's Face. Doctor Baltazar Wolper is Psychogy of Harvey Dent who is ignoring the idea of Vigilante. He discovers Harvey Dent's escape from Arkham Asylum, encountering the cell gaurd hanged in Dent's cell with "The Bat Must Die" written in blood on the wall. In the T.V. the anchorman read the News and report that the People of Gotham Calls Harvey Dent, "Two-Face" and say that "Batman better be gone forever." after he begins the Criminals in costumes terrorized gotham to see are they match for the Bat?" Finally, Harvey paid a visit to Hamilton Hill and then killed him. Dent became a bloodthirsty, eccentric, homicidal maniac with a penchant for using a coin to determine all of his actions. Batman finally finds out that the Riddler is Edward Nygma. He Locate his lair but when he goes, the Lair was empty, it was a trap! Two-Face, who finds out who riddler is, Came to his lair to kill him but he see batman as a Result. He attacks and nearly kills Batman, but Dick manages to save him, Now, he known as "Robin". The Reign of Two-Face terrorizes Gotham. Bruce would be gone Crazy by the game of the Riddler and Wrath of Two-Face. Also he Don't want Dick to be a Part of this and tell him to leave the manor by his anger. Alfred then warms Bruce that he gone to far but Bruce ignore him. Two-Face start his Career with Killing the Corrupt Polices and make a Revolution Gang. Batman comes out from the shadows and follows Two-Face. Harvey Dent goes on a killing spree, deciding the fates of people he holds responsible for his transformation. One day, Bruce and Alfred was thinking on the Last riddle and that was 'There is something that compelete with thinking, What is it?" Bruce a Little think and say "Enigma." And Remember the Article of Edward Nygma. He found it. Edward Nygma is the Riddler. Julie is brought to the Batcave by Bruce's butler, Alfred Pennyworth, who has been coaxing their relationship because Julie brings out Bruce's human side. He telling her that he cannot focus on their relationship with the Riddler and Two-Face terrorizing. While Bruce goes to his room on the manor, Julie asks Alfred "Does it ends?" And he answeres "No, Miss Madison." After Julie Leaves, Alfred goes talk with Bruce about Dick and how he need a talented Partner Like him and Bruce replies that everything that Alfred done was wrong. Two-Face Finally notices the identity of The Riddler and Batman. Two-Face arrive and attack Wayne Manor; in the process, the Two-Face blows up the Batcave and Burn the Manor. The uncousiness Bruce saved by Alfred. Bruce waking up after being shot in the head by Two-Face, Alfred takes him to the Batcave. They stand on the platform where the Batmobile was, and Alfred says, "Funny they did not know about the cave beneath the cave." The platform then rotates downward to another level where the sonar-modification equipment is kept, from the special Batsuit to the hi-tech weaponry. Bruce then discovers the cavern where he first saw the giant bat that inspired him to become Batman. Finally, Dick returns with his new steel suit that alfred made for him and becomes Batman's sidekick, Robin. Batman Recieve a note from The Riddler and say that he Captured Julie Madison. Bruce close up with Robin and drive his new Vehicle that he ordered to Lucias and that is Batwing. They Recieve to Riddler's Hideout. Batman enter it but he Chains on trap. Just as it looks like Batman and Silver are about to face doom, Robin makes his entrance. The only problem with this scene is that it hinges on Batman being trapped because his cape is caught on the giant element ball of a giant electric typewriter. The Riddler is knocked out when Robin swings down and frees Batman. Then Batman and Robin fight the crooks in a scene which is described as having actions. And while all this is going on, Two-Face Crashes and attack them order to Kill both The Riddler and Batman. When Julie sees that Batman is about to be attacked from behind, she warns him but inadvertently calls him "Bruce." This make Two-Face angry and goes to shoot Batman, but one of the thugs crashes into Julie and she accidentally falls into the line of fire and takes the bullet meant for Batman. Then Robin fights Two-Face but he was to Powerful. Then Batman take him out by himself. Then Julie Dies on the Hands of Bruce. Two-Face again stands up and point his gun on Batman and Robin. Batman begs Harvey to end this now but he don't Listen and start to flip his coin. First he shoot Batman, But not Robin, now the Chance of The Riddler but Robin saves him, Batman then on his feet but two-face flip his coin for his own Life, Dent proves Two-Face wrong, choosing to jump off a building and commit suicide just to put a stop to his alter ego's crime spree. Two-Face is surprised when the coin flip comes up scarred, but abides by the decision and jumps. In the aftermath, Riddler goes to Arkham and Forgot his identity because of the shot of Two-Face. At the Funeral of Harvey Dent, Dick ask about Harvey, Bruce admits that, even if Two-Face has survived, Harvey is gone forever. but the shock of the fall seems to destroy the Alter side of his psyche. Bruce say that he cannot love anybody else to not make anybody else dies because of him. At the end, followed by a rooftop shot involving a silhouetted hero facing the Bat Signal. The Bat-Signal shines on the night sky and Batman is standing on a pillar looking ahead. Robin then comes into shot and joins his new partner. THE END Cast * Warren Beatty as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Kiefer Slutterland as Robin/Dick Grayson * Harrison Ford as Two-Face/Harvey Dent * Robin Williams as The Riddler/Edward Nygma * Annette Benning as Julie Madison * Sam Elliott as Commissioner James Gordon * Alec Guinness as Alfred Pennyworth * Debi Mazar as Gilda Dent * Sharon Stone as Janice Porter * Michael Murphy as The Mayor Arthur Reeves * William Hootkins as Detective Harvey Bullock * René Auberjonois as Dr. Baltazar Wolper * James Earl Jones as Lucias Fox * Lee Wallace as Hamilton Hill